


A Close Save

by Pokegeek151



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen, I don't usually post works this short, So here we are, Violet Tsirblou, What the Heck is a title, but Zoe wanted me to put this on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokegeek151/pseuds/Pokegeek151
Summary: The fight barely lasted a minute. The attacker was big, but he clearly relied on his bulk to give him the advantage. Butler, in addition to being taller and bulkier than even this man, was also a master of his craft. The attempted mugger barely got a strike in before he was handily disposed of.The small knife sticking out of Butler’s pectoral was not ideal, however.
Relationships: Domovoi Butler & Artemis Fowl II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	A Close Save

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mentosmorii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentosmorii/gifts).



The fight barely lasted a minute. The attacker was big, but he clearly relied on his bulk to give him the advantage. Butler, in addition to being taller and bulkier than even this man, was also a master of his craft. The attempted mugger barely got a strike in before he was handily disposed of. 

The small knife sticking out of Butler’s pectoral was not ideal, however.

Artemis had hardly paid attention to the encounter, though he paused what he was doing when he saw the knife. “Will that require medical attention?” he asked calmly. The blade was short, and Butler seemed more annoyed than anything else, so Artemis was unconcerned.

Rather than answer, Butler pulled the knife from his chest and it came away completely clean. Artemis watched curiously as the man reached into the pocket in his jacket lining and pulled out a small novel with a nasty hole in the middle the same width as the blade.

“Unfortunate. I was in the middle of that one,” Butler complained. 

Artemis allowed himself a small chuckle. “Fortunate though that it was the book and not your heart,” he said. “It will be easy enough to get you a new copy. Rather unprofessional to keep a novel on your person while working though, isn’t it?”

Butler refrained from rolling his eyes at his charge. “Stakeouts are long,” he explained. “And people don’t pay attention if they think you aren’t, either.” He turned the novel over in his hands, inspecting the damage. The back cover just barely showed a tear. The woman on the front, her head tilted to expose her neck, looked beheaded.

“What were you even reading?” Artemis asked, noticing the cover. He reached out to take the book for his own examination. When Butler briefly moved it out of reach, Artemis raised an eyebrow. The man sheepishly handed it over.

“Minerva got me interested in romance novels,” he said, carefully watching Artemis’ expression. “I’ve been reading through the author’s library. She’s quite prolific.”

Artemis said nothing. The cover depicted a woman in a flowing nightgown swooning across the page as a man in a dark suit gazed longingly at her bare neck. Butler, his ever-stoic bodyguard, one of the most dangerous men in the world, was reading a vampire dime novel. Artemis was not one to judge someone else’s taste in literature, at least aloud, but the content of the novel was not what shocked him. At the bottom of the page, in elegant cursive, was the name Violet Tsirblou.

Butler shifted, and the movement drew Artemis back to the present. The boy cleared his throat and practically shoved the book back into Butler’s hands. His voice clipped, he said, “I am sure we will be able to find you a new copy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing I wrote for Fowl Fest 2020. altus, alti chapter is coming eventually, I promise
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://pokegeek151.tumblr.com/) if you're into that


End file.
